<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Choice by SimpleLoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541186">The Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon'>SimpleLoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SimpleLoon's Gladnis Weekend Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Divorce, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pining, Poor Gladiolus Amicitia, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio had resigned to fulfill whatever the Amicitia duty required, even at the cost of his own happiness. Until Ignis shows him an escape.</p><p>Written for Gladnis Weekend Day 1<br/>Prompts used: BH/pre-game era | Accidental cuddling | panic | First date (kind of?) | "I can't sleep." | "Trust me... please."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SimpleLoon's Gladnis Weekend Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And so it begins! Here for Day 1 of Gladnis Weekend, and I couldn't be more excited! Hope you're ready for some good ol' Gladio angst and flirty Ignis!</p><p>On a more serious note, there are some heavier topics at foot, particularly at the beginning and involving family. Did bump the rating up to Teen for that reason, but double-check the tags if you need to and prepare accordingly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gladdy… Gladdy…”</p><p>Gladio groaned and turned over in bed, trying to ignore his four-year-old sister’s whispers and pushes. “Iris… not now…”</p><p>“Gladdy, please. I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“So go get Dad,” Gladio mumbled, pulling the covers up to his chin.</p><p>A sniffle. “He and Mommy are being loud again.”</p><p>Gladio’s eyes shot open. Yanking the covers away, he sat up and whipped his head to face Iris. She squeezed her moogle plush to her chest, rubbing her eye with her other hand. Setting his legs over the side of the bed, he placed his hands on top of her shoulders.</p><p>“Where are they now?”</p><p>“In the kitchen.”</p><p>“...Okay, stay here.” Gladio got out of the bed and guided Iris into it. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he tucked her in. Iris gave a tiny nod, Gladio ruffled her hair, and then he left the room.</p><p>Walking on the balls of his feet, Gladio sneaked down the hall, reaching the stairs at the end. He could already hear the muffled retorts. He crept down the steps as carefully as he could until reaching the bottom. He couldn’t see the kitchen from where he was, but he could listen.</p><p>“..the absolute <em>worst</em> possible thing you could ever do to us!”</p><p>“<em>Us?</em> Since when have you ever cared about <em>us</em>!?”</p><p>Gladio flinched at his mother’s tone.</p><p>He heard his father speak again. “Sonia, I know I haven’t been the most attentive husband or father-”</p><p>“Shock of the century right there!”</p><p>“...but I have tried to be here when I can. I know I’m not perfect, but damn it, I’ve made efforts! And this is your repayment!?”</p><p>“Efforts!?” His mother cackled. “You’re a riot! Nearly all hours of the day, you’re at the Citadel! And on the chances that you do return, it’s always about those <em>brats</em>!”</p><p>Gladio’s stomach turned.</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> talk about our children like that!”</p><p>“There! There it is again! Always quick to defend them, but never me!”</p><p>“That’s not-”</p><p>“Isn’t it, though? After all, aren’t they all I was good for? Producing strong heirs!?”</p><p>For a moment, silence. And ringing in Gladio’s ears.</p><p>“Sonia…” His dad’s voice sounded oddly thick. “Don’t you remember what we promised on our wedding night? Our marriage was out of necessity, but we vowed that we would work and cope with our arrangement as best we could.”</p><p>“Oh, I haven’t forgotten. This is me finding <em>others</em> to work and cope with. That’s my <em>best</em>.”</p><p>Gladio turned on the ball of his foot and paced up the stairs, swift but quiet toes. He paced down the hall back to his bedroom, entered and locked the door behind him, and went into his bed, scooting next to Iris.</p><p>“Gladdy? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Just sleep, Iris.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with your voice?”</p><p>He gripped her hand. “Sleep.”</p><p>~</p><p>Their mother was gone by the time they woke up. She returned a few days later, though didn’t say a single word to either of them. Just packed up her room into suitcases and left.</p><p>A week later, Jared told Gladio what he already knew. Poor Iris could not comprehend. They could only comfort her as best they could until she cried herself to sleep.</p><p>Against Jared’s advice, Gladio stayed up late that night, sitting on the couch with clenched fists. He waited until the door clicked. Then, he stood up sharply and marched over.</p><p>All fight within him drained the moment he saw his father’s red, swollen eyes.</p><p>“Gladiolus… I’m so sorry,” his father whispered.</p><p>Gladio unclenched and clenched his fists, swallowing. Silence hung for a couple moments before he asked, “Did you ever love her?”</p><p>His father closed his eyes, then reopened, rolling back his shoulders to straighten up. “It was never about love, Gladiolus. It was about the Amicitia duty.”</p><p>Gladio kept eye-contact, despite his rapid pulse. “Even if it means being unhappy?”</p><p>His father’s lips drew thin. He stepped closer until he was directly in front of Gladio and placed his hands atop his shoulders. “We Amicitias must fulfill what is required, for the sake of the crown. Duty comes before all else. But if we are fortunate,” His father moved a hand to Gladio’s cheek, “we can find some contentment within it.”</p><p>Gladio pressed his face into his father’s chest. He stayed there as warm arms wrapped around him, and he replayed his father’s words in his mind.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>6 years later…</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Gladio swung his broadsword horizontally, slashing right through the dummy, stuffing spilling out. He brought his sword down, chopping the dummy in two. The sword hit the ground beneath, the clatter echoing across the training hall. Gladio let out a heavy pant.</p><p>Just another typical Friday night.</p><p>Wiping the sweat from his brow, Gladio trudged to the bench, where his water bottle awaited. Setting down his sword, he grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the top with a flick of his hand, and set his head back as he engulfed the water. After drinking three-fourths of the bottle, he returned his head to its natural position. And that was when he noticed Ignis at the threshold of the entrance, eying him.</p><p>Gladio raised his eyebrows, feeling an odd heat at his cheeks. “Hey Iggy. What’s up? You need the training room?”</p><p>It didn’t look like Ignis was ready to train; he was still dressed up in his formal wear for his duties. But given his resourcefulness, Ignis could probably fare well training in business attire. Practicing his daggers while wearing that tight vest and in those slacks that made his-</p><p>Gladio took another gulp of water.</p><p>“No, not tonight,” Ignis answered. “I thought I’d ask if you’d be interested in joining me for dinner. I see we have both worked late at the Citadel tonight.”</p><p>“When don’t we work late?” Gladio asked, replacing the bottle cap.</p><p>Ignis gave a chuckle. The plastic bottle clicked as Gladio gripped a bit tight.</p><p>“In any case, how about it? It’s been quite some time since our last outing.”</p><p>Gladio nodded, picking up his sword. “Sure, I was about to finish anyway. Just give me time to shower and change.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. It wouldn’t do any good to have you… sweaty.” Ignis’s eyes seemed to linger on Gladio.</p><p>Gladio’s pulse quickened.</p><p>He turned away, muttering a soft “Won’t be long”, and headed towards the showers.</p><p>~</p><p>“Wish I could have brought nicer clothes,” Gladio admitted, following Ignis down the hall. It felt a little awkward. While Ignis had his nice vest, dress-shirt, and slacks, all Gladio had to wear were his Crownsguard-issued sweats.</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” Ignis said, glancing back. “I didn’t give prior notice this time.” He faced the front again. “Thankfully, though, you won’t be requiring fancy clothes.”</p><p>“Huh.” Gladio pushed his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. “Then where did you have in mind? Not fast food, right?”</p><p>“...You’ll see.”</p><p>Gladio furrowed his eyebrows but did not pursue the conversation further. Instead, he kept his pace behind Ignis, watching the younger man from behind. The halls were illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through the large windows, and Ignis’s body was nicely accented by the light. How it reached his broad shoulders and traveled across his slender waist, touching his narrow hips and down his legs… His long, beauti-</p><p>Gladio clenched his hands and teeth.</p><p>“And here we are.” Ignis stopped in front of a glass door.</p><p>Gladio approached, looking out the door. “Uh, Iggy? This isn’t the way out of the Citadel.”</p><p>“Well…” Ignis tapped Gladio’s shoulder, causing Gladio to face him. “I thought we’d try something different this time.” Ignis winked and opened the door, going through.</p><p>Gladio paused. Then, he shook his head, fighting off the returned heat at his cheeks, and went outside. It was one of the Citadel’s gardens Ignis had led him to. And as he ventured deeper to catch up with the Advisor, Gladio found out just why.</p><p>There, in the center of the garden, surrounded by gladiolus flowers, was Ignis, sitting on a black-and-gold checkered blanket. And next to him was a basket.</p><p>Gladio blinked. “We’re having a picnic.”</p><p>Ignis gave a closed-mouth smile. “As I told you, something different.” He opened the basket. “Come, Gladio. You wouldn’t want my hard work to go to waste.”</p><p>Gladio paused again. This was… odd, to say the least. Sure, he and Ignis had been friends for a long time and having meals together was nothing new. But like this? A picnic under the stars and moonlight? Surrounded by flowers? With food Ignis had prepared himself? It seemed… <em>romantic</em>.</p><p>(Gladio’s heart tightened.)</p><p>Still, even if it was odd, he couldn’t refuse Ignis after he had set everything up. Plus, maybe Ignis needed a change from busier restaurants. This could be more relaxing. And Ignis definitely deserved every chance to relax. So Gladio walked up, took off his shoes, and joined the other on the blanket.</p><p>“Perhaps not most ideal for dinner, but one has to make due for picnics,” Ignis said, handing Gladio a sandwich. “I hope you’ll find this delectable.”</p><p>“Iggy, you know I think everything you make is delicious,” Gladio stated, reaching to take the sandwich.</p><p>Ignis chuckled, and as their hands briefly touched, Gladio felt a slender finger brush against his own. “You are too kind, dear Gladio.”</p><p>Gladio pretended that his heart was still racing from training earlier.</p><p>The two began their picnic. They enjoyed the wonderful food while talking, giving updates since they last saw each other and about the latest books. Gladio had to admit; it <em>was</em> relaxing. It was quiet around them, and the atmosphere was soothing, with the soft scent of flowers and the low light of the night sky. Though, he found it harder to concentrate on conversations when he looked at Ignis. Ignis was pure radiance underneath the night glow. His brilliant green eyes, the cadence of his voice, his luscious lips-</p><p>Gladio scoffed down another spoonful of potato salad. These feelings were getting out of control, and the moonlight wasn’t helping.</p><p>A sharp inhale brought Gladio’s attention back to Ignis. Ignis had set his plate aside and was wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p>“You all right, Iggy?”</p><p>“I’m… I’m fine. Just a bit chilly, I suppose.”</p><p>“Oh…” Gladio rapped his fingers a few times on his plate, then set it down. What he was about to ask might be weird… but Ignis looked so uncomfortable. “Do you want my hoodie?”</p><p>Ignis looked at Gladio with wide eyes. “But won’t you be cold?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m like a furnace,” Gladio said, pulling off the hoodie and handing it to Ignis. “Come on, I think you need it more than me.”</p><p>Ignis gave a nod, took the hoodie, and put it on. He struggled a little bit, having to push back the sleeves so he could get his hands out, but his face was lighting up… and Gladio had to look away.</p><p>Iggy, looking so happy in his hoodie and how it swamped him. It was… <em>utterly adorable</em>.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice like the most beautiful song. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No-no problem.” Gladio chowed down the rest of his salad.</p><p>“Would you like some more salad?” Ignis asked. “Or I think I have some more sandwiches.”</p><p>Gladio stared down at his hands. “I could go for another roast beef.”</p><p>“Splendid.” Some shuffling sounded from Ignis. “Allow me to- WHOA!”</p><p>Gladio turned to see Ignis falling towards him. Gladio instinctively brought out his arms, ready to catch.</p><p>Which he did when Ignis landed right on his chest, pushing Gladio’s back on the ground.</p><p>His arms were around Ignis.</p><p>And Ignis. Was. On. Top. Of. Him.</p><p>Ignis raised his head, centimeters above Gladio’s. And he smiled. “Apologies, I tripped over the basket. But thank you for catching me, Gladio.” His breath was like a soft, summer’s breeze. His emerald eyes twinkled. His lips-</p><p>“No!” Taking him by the shoulders, Gladio maneuvered Ignis off and shot up immediately. No matter how much he wanted him… It couldn’t be. Briskly, he walked away.</p><p>But a firm (yet gentle) hand grabbed his before he made it too far. “Gladio, wait!”</p><p>Gladio could have yanked his hand away and kept walking. But something in Ignis’s voice… Gladio turned around.</p><p>Ignis’s eyes looked tender and... a bit sad? He took Gladio’s hand into both of his. “I believe there’s something here.”</p><p>Gladio swallowed. “There’s nothing.”</p><p>“No… I’ve noticed you, Gladio. I’ve noticed you a lot.”</p><p>“Ignis…”</p><p>“I’ve seen how dedicated and true you are. Your massive strength, tamed by your gentle heart. How deeply you care for those close to you, how hard to try to protect them.”</p><p>Ignis’s hands felt so soft on his own.</p><p>“And…I’ve noticed the way you act towards me. How thoughtful you are, how you understand and look after me. The way you stare at me, especially when we spar.” Ignis took a step closer. “You feel something for me… and I feel something for you, too.”</p><p>Gladio averted his eyes. “Ignis… You and me… We can’t. I have to marry someone to keep the Amicitia line.” Just like his dad and ancestors before him: marriage of preservation, not of devotion. The Amicitia duty.</p><p>“You aren’t getting married now.”</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut. “We’d have to break up eventually! What’s even the point?”</p><p>“Gladio!”</p><p>A hand touched his cheek, jolting him to open his eyes and look back at Ignis.</p><p>Ignis stepped closer. “Your happiness. That’s the point.”</p><p>Gladio could feel Ignis’s heat, his breath on his skin. He was too close, it was too dangerous. Yet… Gladio didn’t want to move.</p><p>“Dearest Gladio, what you told me, about your childhood and your parents… No one deserves that. And I do not want to see you forced to marry someone who you don’t love and who won’t treat you right. I can’t bear it.”</p><p>Gladio’s eyes stung. “But you can’t-”</p><p>“I can at least give you what you deserve now!” Ignis released Gladio’s hands, moving his hands closer to Gladio’s face and moving his head near-</p><p>Gladio grabbed Ignis’s wrists. “Ignis, I-”</p><p>“<em>Gladio!</em>” Ignis shouted, a couple tears falling from his eyes. “Trust me… please.”</p><p>A lone tear traveled down Gladio’s cheek. Breathing in, he released Ignis’s wrists and dropped his hands to his sides. Closing his eyes, he parted his lips slightly, giving silent permission.</p><p>A shuffle of the hoodie.</p><p>A pair of hands cupping his cheeks.</p><p>A wisp of a breath.</p><p>Then, velvet-soft lips touched his own.</p><p>Gladio felt fireworks.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’s slender waist, allowing the kiss to deepen. Ignis in turn wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, tightening their embrace. Ignis overwhelmed him: his scent, his touch, his flavor. Gladio didn’t want to go back.</p><p>They broke and Gladio opened his eyes. There was Ignis: his eyes sincere, his smile blissful, his hair light and shining in the moonlight, his body overtaken by Gladio’s own hoodie… Perfection.</p><p>But then doubt returned.</p><p>“I’ll still have to marry someone else in the future.”</p><p>“Unless we get Noctis to change the law.”</p><p>“I don’t think the council will approve.”</p><p>“The council doesn’t have to know.”</p><p>“We’re going to get caught.”</p><p>“You doubt my abilities?”</p><p>It was insanity. He had long since resigned to the fact that he would most likely be unhappy in love, all for the sake of his duty as a Amicitia.</p><p>But now?</p><p>Gladio pulled Ignis in for another kiss, choosing happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have this h/c that the Amicitia line marries in order to produce "strong" children, meaning they'll marry someone with genetics more apt for fighting and strength. I considered when thinking about how Gladio looks much older than he is, particularly when he's thirteen. Just an idea I thought I'd bring into this fic.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>